Princess Springtrap
On-Screen Appearance Out from Space A galaxy beam opens up and descends Princess Springtrap Special Attacks Neutral Special - Pizza Staff Power Princess Springtrap will raise her staff and red energy will surround herself. The Energy makes her invulnerable against attacks when you hold down B. If you let go of B, She'll blast red energy into the sky. It will land on a random opponent. You can shoot energy from the staff by just tapping B Side Special - Rainbows Princess Springtrap will wave her hands and two rainbow orbs will appear. She can shoot a quick rainbow laser that will damage opponents but not make them flinch. If you hold down B, She'll make a big rainbow Boomerang Frisbee and throw it straight. The rainbow Boomerang Frisbee may be slow, But packs great damage Up Special - Royal Flame Glide Princess Springtrap will be glowing yellow (or gold) and shoot upward. It may look like Fox's Up B, But don't let that fool you. She can float in midair for 10 seconds. She can also use the move sideways. Press B to drop a flame that will stay for 5 seconds Down Special - Spring Locks Princess Springtrap will extend her arms and metal bars will come out of her body. Opponents get damaged from the Spring Locks. You can stay in this position until you press B again. Princess Springtrap is invulnerable to melee attacks, but not projectiles Final Smash - God Mode Princess Springtrap will crouch down. Light will shine through every hole in her body. After a flash on the screen, PS will become equipped with Armor and a bigger staff (And more gorguse hair and makeup) she will summon Thunder, Rain, Lightning and will create Earthquakes too. After 12 Minutes of an epic storm show, PS will then crouch down again and drop the armor. You can throw armor peices like ZSS in Brawl KOSFX KOSFX1: (FNaF 3 Scream) KOSFX2: (Echoing Moan) Star KOSFX: (Long Echoing Moan) Screen KOSFX: (Spring Lock Snap) Taunts Up: (Spins on her staff and Laughing) Sd: (Floats a little with her eyes closed) Dn: (Spongebob's voice while showing a Rainbow) Imagination... Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: You have done well... Victory 2: I cannot lose (Makes a Rainbow out of her hands) Victory 3: (Staring at the Camera as the Galaxy is seen in the Background instead) Victory 4: (Against Freddy Barbie) Oh. So sorry about that, Freddy... Victory 6: (With Freddy Barbie) (Princess Springtrap is seen with Freddy Barbie floating in a galaxy like background. Princess Springtrap gently holds Freddy Barbie's face lovingly. Freddy Barbie whispers) Princess Springtrap? (Princess Springtrap says) It's okay Freddy, You have done well... (Then they both kiss on the lips slowly as a light flashes) Victory 6: (Against Purple Guy) It's Over, Purple Man! Lose/Clap: (Knocked out Cold) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description This version of Springtrap is an Adult Woman who is an Ancient Princess. She was found by Freddy Barbie in the Parts & Service attic. She saved the Pizzeria from the Purple Man. Princess Springtrap is Lesbian and couldn't decide to have a secret crush on Freddy Barbie or Asian Girl Bonnie. Her formal name was Princess Spring-Bonnie Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Force Palm *Dash Attack - Spring Lock Arm *Forward tilt - Staff Spin *Up tilt - Staff Strike *Down tilt - Staff Trip *Side Smash - Eye Beam *Up Smash - Godess Wings *Down Smash - Rainbow Force Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Energy Wave *F-Air - Staff Smack *B-Air - Staff Poke *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Telekinesis *Pummel - Shock *Forward Throw- Spotlight Eyes *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - Places opponent on a giant spring and bounces them up *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Freddy Barbie's Head Victory Music FNaF Theme - The Living Tombstone Kirby Hat Princess Springtrap's Hair, Ears and Crown and Kirby has Glowing Eyes Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps *Default *Palutena colors *Princess Peach colors *Bonnie colors *All Purple (Purple Man) *Freddy Barbie colors *Princess Celestia Colors *Galaxy Nightmare Princess Springtrap (Princess Luna-ish colors) *Younger Look (SpringBonnie) *SpongeBob Look Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Non-Canon Category:Playable Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's